


Everything’s Just Blurry

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fanfic Request, Killing Eve party, Medicine feeding, Sandie, Sandra holds Jodie’s hair back whilst she vomits, Sexual Tension, apparently haha, eventually, flashback to Killing Eve, fluff?, givin the gays what they want, protect jodie at all costs, sandra is mother, soft, soft!jodie, soft!sandra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jodie gets too drunk at a party and Sandra gets her to bed.Exactly what it says on the tin :)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Jodie Comer/Sandra Oh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savpar1114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savpar1114/gifts).



> ~read if you want; not relevant to the fanfic~
> 
> So I haven’t uploaded in exactly a month-  
> I’m just *eyes welling up with tears dramatically* dealing with a lot right now-  
> I’ll try uploading more soon :’)  
> And yes, don’t worry, I’ve seen the new fanfic requests ;0

“Jo, you better not go dying on me.”

“Whaaat? Meee? Nooo!” Jodie replied with a slur.

Sandra stared back at her with a blank expression. 

They could still hear the blaring music from downstairs, from the party they had both been invited to in celebration of Killing Eve. 

Sandra could tell that if she had left Comer on her own within minutes of drinking, the night would have gone differently.

So, Sandra had taken her upstairs to the host’s bedroom, who had kindly allowed it. 

_ “Just make sure you girls don’t get too excited, yeah?”  _

Sandra chuckled to herself. There was no way any ‘fun’ would be happening with Jodie in her current state.

She expertly managed to take up the whole bed so Sandra had to perch on the edge.

“I never would have thought you to be the partying kind.”

“I’m trying not to be offended here!” Jodie whined.

“There’s a lot about me that you would never have thought to be true.” the blonde grinned with a wink, opening her eyes lazily and then closing them again. 

Although Jodie probably hadn’t intended it, Sandra still felt a heat rising to her cheeks. 

She coughed and turned her head to hide it.

“I’ll get you some water to clear your head.” Oh mumbled, mostly to herself seen as the younger woman beside her wouldn’t be able to figure out what one plus one was.

“Okay, go.” Jodie huffed, batting her hand comically.

  
  


* * *

  
  
When Sandra returned, using a glass she had found next to the sink, she watched as Jodie held her hands above her face and studied them.

“You’re really drunk right now.” She laughed respectively, handing Comer the water.

“No I’m not, everything’s just blurry.” Jodie muttered, fixing her eyes on the glass as she took a sip. 

  
  


* * *

“How come you aren’t so-“ Jodie hovered her hands around her ears before making an explosion motion, along with the noises. “Like me?”

She turned innocently to Sandra who lay next to her, eyes closed.

“Because,” Oh tilted her head towards Jodie. “I’m not as young as you.”

“So?” Comer asked, sincere confusion painted on her face. 

Sandra giggled. A rush of deja vu came over her as she thought of the ending scene in season one of Killing Eve.

_ “God, I’m tired.” _

She opened her eyes adoringly, only to find the blonde Liverpudlian fast asleep. 

“Night, Jo.” 

“Night, Eve.” 

Sandra giggled again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up, throw up everything from last night, and then sneak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I had no idea any of you would want more, so I was a bit clueless for ideas, sorry about that~

“We could order pizza and just stay like this all day.”

“First of all, we can’t stay in this house. Second of all...” Sandra trailed off, her hands waving about before falling down to her sides.

The women had just woken up, and it was almost one in the afternoon. 

“You know what, I don’t think pizza is a good idea-“ Jodie mustered, slowly swinging her legs over the side of the bed and then hurriedly rushing off to the bathroom. 

Sandra felt lightheaded, seen as she did stay up late, but just didn’t drink as much as the blonde. Speaking of Jodie, she heard her retch and groan. 

“How much did I drinkkk-?” She called, and Sandra could imagine the throw back of Jodie’s head. 

“God knows,” Sandra whispered, before getting up and padding into the bathroom. “But, a lot.” 

Comer stabled herself against the toilet bowl. Oh continued to pad towards her and she gathered up as much blonde hair as she could. Straightening up, Jodie mumbled thanks before recoiling forwards. 

* * *

  
  
“Never again,” Jodie shook her head. “Never, never again.” Her voice turned grave.

“Oh, I doubt that.” 

“Well then you’ll be there to stop me!” Comer protested, turning to Sandra as they sneaked out of the party host’s house. 

“Sure,” Sandra laughed, before noticing Jodie’s worry laced on her hungover face. 

She turned to face her as well. “Of course.” Oh said reassuringly. 

Jodie’s eyes lingered for a moment too long on Sandra before she smiled. 

“Yay!” She trilled cutely.

Sandra scoffed as they began walking again.

“Surely you’re not still drunk?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this fanfic still seems good, and you want more, feel free to drop any ideas for what could happen next in upcoming chapters :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jodie’s home at Sandra’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long break since last chapter   
> Anyways, I’ve tried to up the ~sexual tension~ but you see- I didn’t even know I was writing it
> 
> Hope you like this one :}

“And I’m gonna sit.. right... here.” Jodie said as she dawdled into the living room and fell on the sofa.

Sandra chuckled and slipped off her shoes.

“Oh, my head.” Sandra heard Jodie groan from her place face first on the pillows. 

“I’ll get you some medicine.” Sandra smiled sympathetically as she passed Comer.

When she returned, Jodie was upright and her nose was scrunched up.

Sandra walked closer and got on her knees. 

She tried opening the medicine bottle but the lid was too tight.

“Here, let me.” Jodie mumbled, reaching out for the bottle.

Sandra sighed in embarrassment and handed it over, looking up at Jodie.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Comer smiled as the lid came undone.

“Like what?” Sandra teased.

The blonde saw her chance and brushed a hand over Sandra’s face and held it gently. 

Sandra immediately went pink and froze.

As Jodie withdrew her hand and gave back the medicine, Oh took it, stunned.

“Like that.” 

Although it took Sandra several moments to get herself together, she played along.

“Say ‘Ah’.” She said, hovering a spoonful of orange liquid in front of Jodie’s mouth.

“I’m not a child,” Jodie laughed, before taking the whole spoon of medicine. “Oh, that’s just wonderful.” She said sarcastically afterwards, her voice raspy.

Sandra laughed with her and went to get up from her knees. Jodie shot out a hand to Sandra’s thigh and held her back.

“Thank you. Honestly.” 

“Don’t go all emotional on me, Jo.” Sandra shook her head, getting up anyway before bending down a bit.

She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Jodie’s ear.

“But you’re welcome.” 

* * *

**  
2:30 am **

Sandra shuffled downstairs and blinked sleepily. She spotted Jodie curled up on the sofa and tiptoed forwards. 

Legging it over Jodie’s tall frame, Sandra snuggled up behind Comer. With the blonde’s legs in front of her, Sandra nestled her head on top of Jodie’s hip. 

And they lay comfortably together on the sofa.

“Sleep tight.” The younger woman whispered, reaching back to stroke Sandra’s frizzy hair.

And that was when Oh knew she was drunker than Jodie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
